Sakura of the mist
by Sakura-Hinata-Akatsuki
Summary: When Sasuke comes back he brings his team with him. Karin turns everyone on Sakura. When the Misukage offers Sakura a chance to become stronger, well how could Sakura refuse? Years later something happens. Sakura and her new friends must team up with the leaf. How will people react. Exactly how strong is Sakura? Where is the old Sakura!
1. Chapter 1

**Mei's Pov**

"Yes!" The girl shouted. I looked over to her, she had pink hair down to her shoulders and sea green eyes that showed one emotion; Hope. Chojuro, Ao and myself came to the leaf a few days ago to discuss a few things with the Hokage. Last night Chojuro came to me and told me that he had met a shinobi girl named Sakura and that she had been betrayed by her friends and everybody she loved. He looked at me pleadingly and asked if she could be a member of his team. I have never heard Chojuro ask for something, he was normally so shy.

**Flash Back **

"Mei sensei." "Yes Chojuro? Can I help you?" He blushed a deep red."I have something to tell you. I was walking down the road taking in the sights and I heard a girl crying. I found her sitting on a bench healing all these wounds on her arms and legs. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that when Sasuke came back home he brought his team member Karin with him. She had gotten over Sasuke a long time ago but for some reason Karin hated her. Then a few days later she was walking to go get some lunch when she noticed something was wrong. The girl Karin was crying holding a kunai in her shoulder, her team and friends all looked at her when she asked what was wrong this boy Naruto who was like a brother to her stated yelling horrible things at her. Then all her friends started to call her weak and all these other things. The next day Lady Tsunade fired her from her job as Tsunade's Apprentice, then she got kicked off her team, her sensei which is Kakashi Hatake called her weak. And each day it just got worse and worse. Then I asked her how she got wounded and she said that they ambushed her again! Then she said that it was the last time." "What happened next?!" "Well I asked her what she meant and she said that she was leaving this worthless village behind that she was going to become stronger she was going to become a missing nin, then she would come back and make them regret all the things they ever did or said to her." I was silent for a minute. " Well Chojuro go find her because she is now a Mist Ninja, she will be on your team, Ao will be your sensei, and she will be my apprentice. Tell her to meet me tomorrow at eight am." He nodded and scurried out.

**End Flash Back**

I smiled, this girl might even surpass me. I can't believe that she would say yes right away. I looked over at her. "What is your name?" Sakura Haruno." "Well Sakura I'm glad you have agreed to become a ninja of the mist, here's the deal. I will talk to the council of the Leaf and the Mist. You will be a ninja of the leaf as well as the Mist, so you will have to symbols on your forehead protector. You will be on Team Ao Chojuro will be your teammate as well, we will find another mist shinobi to be on your team later. You will also be my Apprentice. Ao and myself will be teaching you most of the time but there will be others. I know it is a lot to take in but just bear with me." Ao stood up.

"I'm Ao, you will call me Ao sensei. Training will be hard but in the end you will be a very strong shinobi." Ao said

"I'm Chojuro but you already knew that."

**Sakura's Pov **

I looked at Chojuro, he barely knew me yet he was doing all these things for me. I gave him my brightest smile! He blushed.

How cute, he's shy.

I thought I had gotten rid of you inner.

Nope, I just left for a while.

Great! I told inner. (Hint the sarcasm.)

"What should I call you?" I asked Mei.

"Call me Mei-sama or Mei-san."

"Okay and thank you so much if Chojuro hadn't come along I would be a missing nin by now."

They looked at me and gave me sad smiles. I followed them to the meeting with the council. The Lord of The Land of Fire was also there.

"This meeting was called because a leaf shinobi is becoming a mist shinobi. She will still be loyal to the leaf and bear the leaf symbol on her forehead protector. She may or may not come back to the leaf it is her choice."

**Normal POV**

The Lord of the Land of Fire stood up. "Quiet, Sakura Haruno may I speak with you outside with the Elders of the Leaf." Sakura stood up and walked outside the elders followed behind her.

"Why do you want to leave?" "My best friends betrayed me." Sakura replied with a voice that held no emotion. "I see… well then you may leave." Sakura bowed and went back into the room.

**Sakura's POV**

Mei-Sama looked at me. I give her a slight nod. She smiles. I pull the hood of my cloak up so no one could tell who I am, every part of me is covered, from my hair, and face, to the tip of my toes.

**Normal POV**

Tsunade bursts into the room! "What is going on? Is there a meeting that I missed?" "No, you were not invited." Danzo replied with a sneer. Just then 2 anbu, Shizune, Team Asuma, Team Guy, Team Kakashi (Yamato Sai Naruto Kakashi Sasuke and Karin), and Team Kurenai rushed into the room. "What is wrong milady?" Shizune asked.

"I was not aware that there was a meeting taking place." Tsunade growled completely ignoring Shizune.

"You were not informed of this meeting because I did not want you interfering." The Misukage told the Hokage. "Besides the decision has already been made."

You could see anger written all over the Hokage's face. "Who do you think you are, to speak to the Hokage like that?" Yelled Naruto.

**Naruto POV **

The guts that lady has to yell at granny like that. Does she want to die?

"I am the Misukage, for your information." Wait what did she just say. Oh. Now the kage hat makes sense. Granny looks pretty mad. I wonder what decision their talking about. By how granny is glancing at Kakashi sensei, I guess she doesn't know what decision their talking about either.

"Naruto. Sasuke." Sai whispered.

"What?" Sasuke whispered yelled.

"Who is that person over their?" Sai asked gesturing to a cloaked figure sitting next to the Misukage. (Hint Hint it's Sakura in case you didn't know.) Sasuke looked over at the cloaked figure.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

**Normal POV**

The Hokage and Danzo were arguing. While everyone else was talking.

"This meeting is over." Announced the Lord of the Land of Fire.

2 Hour Time Skip

The pink haired kunoichi (HOPE I SPELLED THAT RIGHT) was whizzing around her room packing her stuff. She didn't want to keep anything that reminded her of the leaf or of her past life. The girl went to her closet, she pulled out 3 pairs of undies, a black pair, a white pair, and a pink pair. Then she pulled out 3 bras that matched her underpants. She then pulled out a fishnet long sleeved shirt and pants, next she got out her ninja boots and socks.

She passed the picture of team 7 when they had first formed. She picked it up and threw it at the wall, the wooden frame shattered into a million pieces. She continued into her bathroom, she grabbed her brush, tooth paste, tooth brush, womanly items, and a few hair ties. She turned towards the mirror and looked at her figure, she was nothing special, just dull, and her forehead did not help any on improving her looks. She looked away disappointed with how she looked. The pink haired ninja gathered all her ninja tools and her medical tools. Lastly she ventured into her kitchen, got out all the food and put it into a summoning scroll along with all the other things she had gathered. She put the scroll into her ninja back pack and set it down by her front door. She went back into her bedroom gathered all her cloths that she wasn't keeping, she got her bed sheets, jewelry, and all her other old belongings and shoved them into a black bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and set out of her apartment for the store that paid you for your hand-me-downs.

It took her about 15 minutes to get to the store. When she opened the door a bell rang alerting the owner that a customer was there. A large woman came out from the back.

"How may I help you?" Asked the lady with disgust. (The village hates her because of Karin remember)

"How much can I get for these?" The woman looked into the bag.

"360."

"Look, I want a better price, the sooner I get one the sooner I will leave."

"Fine, 400."

"635."

"500."

"583. Except and I will be gone in less than thirty seconds."

"Deal." The woman handed the girl 583. The girl was out the door in less than 5 seconds! She tucked the money into her kunai pouched and went back to her apartment.

She lived on the third floor of an apartment complex. There were only 6 apartments, 2 on each floor. She lived in the east part of the village, the worst part of the village, where people that didn't have a lot of money lived. But the pink haired ninja had a secret, she had been saving up her money from since she started getting missions, she now had up to 38,500 saved and she was about to get more.

The little blossom headed to the land lords office. (That's the person who owns the apartment complex F-Y-I in case u didn't know.)She knocked on the door three times. A small man opened up the door.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm moving out, so how much money do I get?"

"1,000."

"Forget it, I'm not moving out for that price." The kunoichi knew he wanted her to move out, she was bad for business. People had threatened to move out of their apartment if he didn't kick her out.

"1,555."

"I'm not taking anything less than 5,000." She knew that was outrageous but she wanted to get the most money she could.

"You know what, fine, fine, you win here!" He handed her 5,000 her plan was working perfectly just one more step.

"And, I will pay you an extra 500 if you're completely moved out in 6 days." He added. YES, but I can probably do better, she thought!

"I'll be out by tomorrow night for another 500 on top of the one you just offered me." She said with a sly smile.

"All right." And he handed her a 1000. She gave him her biggest smile and walked up to her apartment.

She was a great bargainer and she knew it. She walked into her living room, lifted up one of the floor boards and got out a wooden box with pink cherry blossoms all over it. Inside the box was 38,500 in dollars.

"Let's see," she said to herself "38,500 plus the 583 that I got from the owner of that store then I need to add 5,000 that I got for selling my apartment, oh and the 1,000 I got for being able to move out by tomorrow night."

After a few moments…

"Well, that would add up to 45,083." She put all the money she had back into the box and slipped the box into her ninja bag. With all this money I can have a pretty decent apartment in the mist, she thought. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

A few hours later- 10:00pm…

Sakura woke up too find that she had slept for a while. It was already dark outside. She decided to head to the bar to get a few drinks.

She locked her door behind her and put her keys in her pocket. She went to the bar all the way on the west side of the village. She decided to just walk instead of running on roofs. The pinket walked unhurriedly to the bar her shoulder pink hair flowing behind her in the wind.

She reached the bar in half an hour. She sat down at one of the tables and pulled out an old medical book. She started reading where she had left off, page 76. Seven people walked in, Sakura didn't even bother to look to see who they were, she didn't care. But the kunoichi did look up when they sat down next to her.

**Sakura Pov **

'Seven people just sat down next to you Outer Sakura'

Really well that is interesting.

'Are you going to look to see who it is.'

I guess.

I looked up to see Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Yamato.

Why would they sit next to me? Hmm.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hello." I just sat there confused.

"Why are you out so late?" Genma asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked looking back down at my book.

"Just curious." Kotetsu said. I closed my book stood up and walked out.

"Wait!" They yelled in together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Sakura walked out the door. She didn't like them, they had called her weak, and they were the ones that refused to train her. If they thought she was going to sit there and listen to them they were out of their minds. She felt someone grab her arm she turned around. Kakashi stood there.

"Sakura I thought I told, you aren't cut out to be a ninja, you shouldn't even bothering to read those books. You are weak and you-"

"That is enough. You will not talk to my student like that." The pink haired girl turned around to see Ao and Chojuro.

"S-s-student. What are you talking about, she isn't your student she is mine." Kakashi stammered. By then all the Guys had caught up

"Teachers shouldn't play favorites and you did. You favored Sasuke and Naruto. You don't deserve Sakura as a student." Chojuro yelled at Kakashi.

Just then 13 people came walking down the street. The one with red hair and glasses known as Karin laughed. Chojuro looked at her.

"Don't deserve Sakura," snort" Sakura is weak, and pathetic." Karin said, still laughing. The very second Karin finished, a puff of smoke appeared, and when the smoke cleared the Misukage was standing there, hand on her hips with a very scary, and angry look.

"What did you say?" She said in a very low and dangerous voice.

"Hey you are the people from the meeting." Kiba accused.

"Yeah, so?" Chojuro said back.

Ao interrupted "Okay now. Mei-Chan, Chojuro, Sakura, Let's let these people get back to what they were doing. We don't want any unnecessary trouble."

"Unnecessary? We have to teach these leaf shinobi a lesson Ao sensei." Chojuro cried out.

"No Chojuro, Ao is right, we should leave. Let's go Sakura-Chan. You can stay with me."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short. But I decided to go ahead and make it a chapter, it's going to be a few days tell I can update again because I'm trying to make long chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 DAYS LATER**

'We're finally hear inner.'

'Yep! I can't wait to become strong!'

I mentally giggled. I looked at the gates. There huge and blue with the words _Welcome to the Mist _carved across it in big green letters.

"It's beautiful." I say to Mei-Sama.

"I'm glad you think so." Mei-Sama says with a smile.

"So what are we going to do first?" I ask excitedly! They all laugh!

"Well I think we should get you a home first!" Ao-Sensei said still laughing.

I nod my head, while jumping.

"Do you want a apartment or house or do you want to live with us in my misukage mansion?"

"I can stay with you guys?"

"Of course, you're our comrade now."

"I want to stay with you."

"Then follow us."

'Inner?'

'What?'

'Well, um.'

'Come on outer spit it out.'

'Do you think we'll become strong enough to defeat Ino and all the others?'

'Hell yeah I do!'

I smile one of my real smiles. Wow how long has it been since I actually did that?

"Sakura!"

"Yes?" I ask Chojuro.

"I really like it when you smile. You're very pretty." He says blushing.

"Thank you!" I hug him. He blushes even more.

"Come on love birds." Calls Ao-Sensei. I notice that him and Mei-Sama are far ahead.

"Yes Ao-Sensei." I call out.

After 10 minutes of walking we reach the Misukage mansion which is not that far from the Misukage tower/office.

"Okay Sakura hear is your room."

"T Thank you." I stuttered.

"Well then. Dinner is at seven and until then I'll leave you to unpack and get settle in after dinner we will go shopping for clothes and stuff." I nod my mouth still hanging open at awe of the beauty of this room.

* * *

Please review. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm allready starting on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was on the second floor and it was huge. On the far side of the room there's a huge window with green drapes. Then on the left side there was a king sized canopy bed. The bed spread was black with small pink sakura petals, the sheets and canopy were black, and the pillow was pink. On the right side the wall had a sakura tree painted on it. Then there was a desk near the window. There are two doors one leads to a huge walk in closet, the other leads to a gigantic bathroom.

It's already six fifty, better get down to the kitchen. The kitchen is on the first floor. Yum, I smell ramen! I hurry down.

"Hey Chojuro."

"Hey, so do you like your room."

"Yes it's beautiful! Oh my god this is delicious, did you cook this?"

"Yep!"

"So where is Ao-sensei and Mei-Sama?"

"There at the tower they have lots of paper work to fill out." He says finishing is ramen.

"Oh, well can you show me around?! I would really like to get to know the people and the layout."

"Of course!" He says, as I finished my ramen.

He grabs me by the hand and leads me out the door.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Chojuro had just finished giving me the tour and we are stopping at the tower so Mei-Sama can take me shopping.

'Inner don't you just love this village?! The weather is nice and the people are so friendly!'

'Yeah, and one day we might become Misukage!'

'That would be awesome!'

'Hey Outer Chojuro is trying to get your attention.'

"Is something wrong Sakura you kind of spaced out for a minute there."

"No its fine it's just,"

'Can I tell him about you Inner.'

'Go ahead.'

"Well I have to tell you guys something but I should tell you all at once so let's go get the others."

**TIME SKIP**

I just finished telling them about Inner and Mei-Sama said that she thinks I'm from a clan. (Sakuras family was slaughtered while she was still in the academy.)

"Sakura can you summon your Inner, like can you let us see her in flesh?" Mei-Sama asks.

"Let me ask her."

'Inner can I?'

'Yes the signs are horse tiger pig monkey tiger pig and then you say Inner out.'

'Okay.'

I do the signs. Someone that looks just like me appears in a puff of smoke, she has Inner written on her forehead in green letters. For the next thirty minutes we try to figure out what this means and finally decide to just deal with this tomorrow and go shopping right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**IN THE LEAF**

NARUTOS POV

"Hey Karin-Chan!" I yelled. Karin looks back at me.

"Oh, hey Naruto."

"Do you want to go get some ramen?" Then I notice the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It was Sakura." She sobbed.

"What did she do this time?" Sakura has been mean to everyone. I hate her.

'Kid you are a fool.'

'What do you mean 9 tails?'

'I mean you are a fool. I thought you were all about comrades. How you were going to become Hokage.'

'I am.'

'Until you figure out your mistake, I will not talk to you or help you in battle.' I wonder what that was about. I'll ask Tsunade-Sama later.

"She threatened me and was saying horrible things about you and every else."

"Let's go." I say.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Tsunade-Sama about this. There is a meeting with all the leaf anbu and jonin and some chunin and we will tell her there in front of everybody."

We ran to the park where Tsunade is holding the meeting.

We're here. There's about 100 ninja in the crowd all listening to Tsunade and the Elders.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Tsunade yelled at him. Everyone turned to look at them.

"We want Haruno Sakura stripped off her ninja title." I tell her and the Elders.

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi asks me.

"Because she says awful things about all of the ninja in the leaf and she threatened sweet Karin."

"When was this exactly?" asked one of the elders, Danzo.

"This morning." Karin said sobbing.

"Drop the act Karin because I know your lying." Said the female elder.

"Karin is telling the truth." I yelled. Karin is crying even louder than before.

"That's enough. I believe Karin, Sakura is just a weakling and she is jealous of Karin. Someone go and get Sakura I will strip her of her ninja title."

"You can't." says Danzo.

"Why not." Karin asks.

"Because she left 2 days ago. What did you think that meeting was about." One of the male elders says.

"What do you mean LEFT." Shizune asks.

"She is a ninja of a different village now. She left 2 days ago so I have no idea how she could have threatened you this morning because I got a scroll today saying she arrived at her new village and that she was having a wonderful time with her new friends and sensei."

* * *

_I forget to tell you that sasuke came back with karin after killing his brother and orochimaru and some sound nin. The hidden villages have not allied and the war has not happened everyone still thinks tobi is tobi. And Sasori and Itachi are the only ones in the akatsuki that died. Garra did not become a kage. Some man is the kage._


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME SKIP: A FEW YEARS**

I'm now 17. I have an hour glass figure. I have straight pink hair down to my butt and the ends are black. My eyes are green with a black pupil and there's a black ring surrounding the green part of my eye. There's a few different ninja outfits I where. The first one is cameo pants and a tight stretchy green shirt with black combat boots and black gloves. The second one is tight stretchy black pants with a tight stretchy black shirt and black sandals with black gloves. The third one is black short shorts and black gloves and a green tube top with black boots that go to my knees (she looks pretty bad***). My forehead protector is black. I always have my nails painted either green or pink. I'm the Misukages apprentice and I'm on Team Ao which consists of Chojuro, Ao, Hideki (It's a boy by the way), me, and Amaya (A girl by the way). We are all 17 except Ao sensei, he is Kakashi's age. I have three kekkei genkai's, I got one from my dad's side of the family one from my mom's side of the family and I have one of my own because my mom's and dad's mixed. I also have a demon his name is Riku he is a demon of the stars. My chakra natures are lightning, air, water, and one of my kekkei genkai's let me use the crystal element. I am very smart, I have an IQ better that the Nara clan from the leaf, I have full access to all the secret scrolls, documents, and files. I'm a master at genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Everyone in the Mist knows who I am they love me and I love them I would die protecting them. I even have my own nickname now you know like the yellow flash of the leaf or the Uchia prodigy, mine is the Pink Shadow. I keep my identity hidden but everyone knows about me. I'm in many bingo books, I have a bounty higher than the Hokages. Most people think I will become the next Misukage.

My first kekkei genkai is from my dad it lets me control one of the very rare elements, Crystal, Paper, light, or wood. I got crystal.

My next kekkei genkai is from my mom it gives me an Inner. Which I can summon to help me fight and no one can get inside of my head or take over my soul unless I let them, I can also break out of any genjutsu.

And this sort of confusing. My mom's clan was the Seekers and my dad's clan was the Haruno's. When a Haruno and Seeker have a child that child gets a special type of chakra that is able to have a demon sealed inside of them. So a demon was sealed inside of me. But when a Seeker and a Haruno have a child that child might get a special kekkei genkai that only shows up every 100 years. I got that kekkei genkai. That kekkei genkai is an eye technique like the sharigan, it's called the shimagan. It allows me to see the power level of someone else and lets me summon wolves.

My demon Riku has about the same amount of power as the nine tailed fox. He is a panther and I can summon him. Since he is a panther I can also summon any other ninja panther.

I have learned many things my goal is to become the next Misukage and get my revenge on the leaf.


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell? What is that noise? There is a pounding at my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I yell.

"It's me and Mei-Sama wants to see you, she said it's urgent."

"Let me get dressed."

"Meet her in her office."

I got up slowly. I put on my dark green sport bra and my cameo pants then I put on my black combat boots finally I put on my fingerless black gloves. Next I put my hair in a bun with bangs framing my face last I put on my ninja headband but I put it on like a belt. Then I get my ninja pack I fill it with shuriken, kunai, and some medical supplies, I strap it around my thigh. I run to the Misukage tower.

'Whew made it in record time.'

'Think again stupid.'

'What do you mean Inner?'

'I mean you got here in 1 minute and yesterday Amaya got here in 59 seconds.'

'Oh.'

I walk right in to her office.

"You needed me." I say nonchalantly.

"My my Sakura where are your manners?" She scolds in a playful way. I smile.

"There's something you need to know." She pauses "we are allying with the leaf." My eyes harden but I still act laid back.

"Well that is interesting, but why does this concern me?"

"You, Chojuro, Amaya, Hideki, Ao, and I will be going to stay at the leaf and…" I stiffen "Ao and I will be leaving but you and the others will have to stay."

I nod. "Understood." I say with no emotion in my voice.

"I'm truly sorry Sakura-chan. But you can show them how much stronger you have become." She says.

I smile. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"We are leaving as soon as we get packed." (By the way Hideki is a player and loves Sakura. Chojuro and Sakura love each other like siblings. Amaya is Sakura's best friend they are exactly like each other. Amaya has green eyes and long wavy brown hair that reaches her lower back.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Amaya Clink**

17 Years Old.

Green eyes.

Brown hair wavy down to lower back.

Is on Team Ao.

Best friends with Sakura.

Summoning: Pigs and Dogs

Born Village: Bear Village

Current Village: Mist Village

Chakra Nature: Earth Fire Water Wood

Kekkei Genkai: 1/Wood

**Hideki Seeker**

17 years old.

Brown Eyes.

Brown wavy hair.

Is on Team Ao.

Summoning: Lion and Griffin

Born Village: Earth Village

Current Village: Mist Village

Chakra Nature: Earth Fire Lightning Shadows

Kekkei Genkai: 1/Shadows


	9. Chapter 9

**AT THE LEAF: Normal POV (Sakura has not arrived yet.)**

"Everyone listen up! I have some important news." The Hokage yells. Every ninja of the Hidden Leaf was crowded around the stage.

"As you all know. We aren't on good terms with the Mist Village. So the Misukage, the Misukage's two apprentices, and their team will be coming to stay in the leaf with us. The Misukage and her friend Ao will be leaving after 3 days but the others will be staying for a long time." She pauses to see the reactions of the ninja in front of her.

"Before they get here which will be in a few hours, we are going to learn about the ones that will be staying with us. When they get here I want you all to be very respectful to them, they are very powerful and have many kekkei genkai's." She turns around and makes a few signs. A picture of a boy pops up on the stage. (a projection.)

"Fist up. His name is Hideki Seeker, he is 17 years old. He can summon lions and griffins, which are very advanced summonings. He was born in the Earth Village but then he became a Mist ninja when he was 14. He was a genin at age 9, he was a chunin at age 12, and he became a henin (I added another ninja rank.) at age 15. His known chakra natures are, fire, lightning, and earth. He has a kekkei genkai that lets him use shadows even better than the Nara clan. His sensei is Ao. He has three other team mates. He has been on 43 S-Rank missions, 38 A-Rank missions, 51 B-Rank missions, 97 C-Rank missions, and 86 D-Rank missions. He is known to be very powerful and to love playing pranks. His comrades come before his mission." All the leaf ninja and even the Hokage, were amazed at his profile.

"Next up. Amaya Clink, she does not have her picture on her profile. It says that she has long brown hair and green eyes. She is Hideki's team mate and one of the Misukage's apprentices. She is 17. She was born in the Bear Village but is now a Mist ninja. She has two summonings pigs and dogs. She was a genin at age 10, a chunin at age 12, and she became a henin at age 14. Her known chakra natures are earth, fire, and water. She has a kekkei genkai but it is not on her profile. She always protects her comrades and acts very laidback, she also loves playing pranks. She has completed 40 S-Rank, 42 A-Rank, 55 B-Rank, 97 C-Rank, and 88 D-Rank missions. Her comrades come first. She knows medical ninjutsu. Her best friend is known as the pink shadow." There were some gasps at the name pink shadow.

"The pink shadow!" Someone yelled.

"I heard she was most likely to become the next Misukage." Another ninja yelled out.

"Yes the Pink Shadow. Now will you please quiet down so we can continue!" The Hokage yelled. Everyone stopped talking.

"All right. Next her name and looks are unknown. She is called the Pint Shadow"-"Wait she's coming here!" Someone interrupted. The Hokage continued.

"Yes she is. She is 17 and is one of the Misukages apprentice's. Where she was born is unknown, but she became a mist ninja a few years ago. Her current rank is henin. Her summonings are panthers and wolves. She is on Team-Ao with, Chojuro, Amaya, and Hideki. Her comrades are the most important thing to her. She is known to be very laidback and playful but also knows when to be serious. She has a very sad past. She has completed, 46 S-Rank, 48 A-Rank, 57 B-Rank, 96 C-Rank, and 84 D-Rank. Her best friend is Amaya Clink. She also has three kekkei genkai's and is believed to have a demon sealed inside of her." Everybody was curious about the Pink Shadow's past.

"Last but not least, Chojuro. He is 17 and is a ninja swordsman of the mist. He was born in the mist and is still a ninja of the mist village. He became a genin at age 11, a chunin at 12, and a Henin at age 14. He is very protective of his teammates and his comrades come first. He is also on Team-Ao. His summonings are sharks and salamanders. He has done 45 S-Rank, 49 A-Rank, 57 B-Rank, 96 C-Rank, and 85 D-Rank."

"Hey Granny, these guys sound really powerful." A hyper blonde (I think we all know who. NARUTO.) says.

"They are and they all hate the leaf and when I say hate I mean like hate hate." The Hokage responds.

"Why do they hate the leaf?" A redhead with glasses asks (KARIN).

"I don't know but we have to make them like us. You must be friendly and respectful to them. They are known to have tempers. They will be arriving any minute now, so let's go to the gates and get ready to greet them."

Everyone walked to the gates. The Hokage already explained everything to the villagers.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is so cool, we're going to meet the pink shadow. I can't wait what about you Karin-Chan?" Ino asks.

"I can't wait either, maybe she can teach us a new jutsu!" Karin says excitedly.

"I wonder if she can give me a few tips on taijutsu." Tenten says jumping up and down.

"I hope we can become friends with her." Hinata says twirling her hair.

"I wonder if she is ugly." Sai says. Ino hits Sai.

"Of course she isn't ugly." Ino says hitting Sai again.

"I hope she will spar with me." Naruto says grinning.

"The Pink Shadow how troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"They seem exited to meet the Pink Shadow, what about you guys?" Asuma asks the jonin around him.

"I bet the Pink Shadow is full of youth!" shouts Guy making everyone look at him.

"Well your wrong." says a figure leaning against the gate post.

"Who are you?" Tsunade shouts at the figure. The ninja of the leaf get out there weapons.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" The figure says coming out of the shadows. "I'm Hideki, the Pink Shadows team mate. I came ahead."

"I'm so sorry." Tsunade says.

"No problem. The Misukage said she would be a little late."

"Why did something happen?"

"A few old friends. Nothing to worry abou-I HAVE ARIVED!" the puff of smoke disappears and a girl with long brown hair and green eyes is standing there with a big grin on her face.

"I can't say I'm happy about it." Hideki mutters. The girl swats him on the head.

"My name is Amaya!" The girl says still grinning.

"I thought you guys would be late." Hideki says dodging the next blow from Amaya.

"A few more people showed up, but the Pink Shadow has it covered."

"So it is true, you know the Pink Shadow!" a ninja from the crowd of leaf shinobi yells. A few more leaf shinobi poof in.

"Hi I'm Mei." the Misukage says giving a smile.

"I'm Ao." says the man standing next to her.

"That means you must be Chojuro!" Hinata says. Chojuro walks away.

"Where are you going Chojuro?" the Misukage calls after him.

"To see if the Pink Shadow needs any help."

"Same here." Amaya says walking away.

"I'm going too." Hideki says following Amaya.

"All right. Be back before dark. AND NO PRANKS."

"Yeah Yeah Woman." Hideki yells.

"Should I send a few ninja to help?" Tsunade asks Mei.

"No, I think they just need time to cool off. They didn't want to come here, especially the Pink Shadow."

"Why is that?"

"Well she doesn't like the leaf at all. Actually she hates it."

"Why?" Shizune asks.

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Is the Pink Shadow pretty?" Kiba calls out.

"Very. But she never shows her identity to anyone but her friends. So if you want to see what she looks like then become friends with her."

"Should we wait for them to get back?"

"No they'll be ok."

**TSUNADE'S POV**

I turn to Karin and give the signal to stay here and wait for the others. They nod.

**INO'S POV**

We nod and turn around to face the gates. I can't wait to meet the Pink Shadow. I'm sure we'll be best friends. I want to be friends with Amaya girl too. And the Hideki boy was hot! Maybe he'll ask me out, I saw him looking at me.

"We have been waiting here for 2 hours, it's all ready dark." I complain.

"We know Ino." Kiba yells. Suddenly there are four poofs of smoke. They finally appear after 2 hours. They have those straw hats on that you sometimes see the Akatsuki where. I can tell who is who though. The one on the very left is Chojuro, I know because I can see his sword. The one next to him is Hideki I can tell by his outfit. The one next to Hideki is Amaya, I can tell by her shoes, but she put her hair up in her hat. The one on the very right must be the Pink Shadow but she has her hair up in her hat too. Amaya has on a green mini skirt with brown shorts under it, and she is wearing a brown sports bra with her orange clan symbol on it, she has ankle high boots on, with a 2 inch heel, and her nail polish is orange. The Pink Shadow is wearing a green sports bra, with cameo pants, with black boots on, she has black fighting gloves on, and her nails are painted pink. Both girls sports bras show off their sweet four packs. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the guys drooling.

"Can you show us where we will be staying?" the Pink Shadow asks.

"Of course. You will be staying in the Leaf 13 house with us." I tell her.

"Lead the way." Amaya says. We lead them to our house. I slow down next to the Pink Shadow and Amaya.

"Can we help you with something?"

"I just wanted to see if you guys would like to come on our weekly girl's night out tonight."

"Sorry. We have to train." They say at the same time.

"Can we train with you?" Tenten asks coming up with Karin and Hinata.

"No." The Pink Shadow says bluntly.

"She means it's a team practice, it would be too advanced for you. Right?" Amaya says

"Right." The Pink Shadow says.

"Nothing is too advanced for us." Naruto says. The rest of us murmur in agreement.

"Our training is." Chojuro says.

"I bet it isn't." Kiba argues

"Yeah watch we'll come to your training and join in!" Lee says doing a pose

"No you will not." Hideki says

**2 Hours Later Naruto's POV**

We are hidden in the bushes. Shino, Lee, Choji, Guy, Kotetsu, and Izumo, are in the tree above us hidden from sight. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kuranai, are hidden somewhere on the other side of the training grounds. Genma, Kakashi, Asuma, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and me are in the bushes. The mist ninja are about to start their nighttime training, they still have their hats on, we can hear them fine since we are pretty close.

"First we are going to have a little spar, Hideki vs. Chojuro, Ama vs. Sak and me and Mei. Only taijutsu." The man Ao says.

"Chojuro and Hideki first. Ready Go!" The Misukage shouts. I watch the 2 guys. Chojuro has his sword out and unwrapped, Hideki has his katanas out. Chojuro charges first, he swings his sword at Hideki's feet, Hideki jumps and does a flip and lands behind Chojuro. Hideki swings one of his katanas at Chojuro's neck and the other at his feet. Chojuro spins out of the way unwraps his sword, while he is busy Hideki manages to stab his arm.

(I'm not so good at fight scenes so let's say it lasted about ten minutes. Chojuro's hat fell off. It ended in a tie.)

"Man those guys are good." I whisper to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke says but I can tell he is impressed, his eyes are wide and his mouth is open. (Very Un Uchia like. I know.) The rest of the guys say nothing they are to shocked at how powerful they are.

"Okay, next up, Ama and Sak. You have ten minutes to win the fight or it ends in a tie. Ready Set Go!"

Amaya has a katana out, and the Pink Shadow which I have named Sak for now has two katanas out. They start fighting easy but they go harder and harder as the fight goes on. It ends in a tie.

(Let's say they finished sparring, then they did 200 laps around the village, then they practiced chakra control and did other really hard training, it is about nine at night. Chojuro, Hideki, Ao, Amaya, have gone back to the leaf 13 house. Mei and Sakura stayed and Mei is helping Sakura with more training. The leaf-nin are still watching.)

"Okay Sak-Chan. The Misukage must be able to perform the Misty Genjutsu. It is a very advanced jutsu so let's start practicing it now. The seals are Cat Pig Deer Buffalo Frog Cat Seal Bear Deer Rooster Dog Dragon Dog Whale. Try it." I watch Sak do the seals, a small ball of mist forms but then disappear.

"Kami why am I so weak?" Sak yells.

"You just have to practice Sak-Chan. You'll get it." The Misukage tell Sak. I feel bad for the girl, she is so powerful but thinks she's weak.

'_Maybe you should go out there and encourage her.'_

'_I don't know 9 tails. She told us not to come to her training. She might get mad.'_

_'Just do it kid. What's the worst that could happen?'_

_'Okay.' I stand up from my hiding spot._

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke hisses at me. I ignore him and run out to the Pink Shadow.

"What are you doing here, I told you guys you couldn't come to our training." she yells at me.

"I wanted to help you train."

"Well I don't need your help."

"I'm going to go, be back by curfew Sak-Chan." The Misukage tells Sak.

"All right." Sak says looking down. The Misukage poofs away.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you get that jutsu down." I tell her.

"I'm doing just fine on my own." She does the signs again, only a little ball of mist appears. She stomps her foot and a crater appears.

"Whoa you're just like granny, Ino, and Karin." I say pointing at the crater.

"Huh?"

"You can use super strength."

"Oh yeah. I learned it when I was 13."

"Thirteen! Wow! Ino and Karin learned it just last year."

"Why are you still here?"

"I all ready told you, I'm going to help you. You push the chakra into your palm right?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe you should try pushing it into your fingertips." She does the signs again and pushes her chakra into her fingertips. The mist spreads out across the whole field.

"Thanks." She says then she just walks away.

**Next Day NARUTO'S POV**

Jiraiya taught me the signs to a new jutsu a few days ago. I've been practicing almost nonstop today, but I still can't do it. I look over at Genma, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu, Asuma, Guy, Yamato, Izumo, they're all sitting under the oak tree eating, they're suppose to be helping me but they say I have to figure out on my own.

"Come on can you give me a little hint." I yell at them. They don't answer they're just looking at something behind me. I turn around.

"Oh, hi." I say. It's either Amaya or Sak. "Did you need something?"

"No."

"Well…"

"I owe you. So I'm going to help you with this jutsu."

"So you're Pink Shadow."

"Yes."

"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys always have your hair in your hat. What color hair do you have?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, what should I call you; I mean I heard your teammates call you Sak."

"You can call me S-San**."**

"All right. So do you know how to do this jutsu?"

"Yes. The first thing is, you're not motivated. You have to think of someone that you want to protect, or think about revenge, it doesn't matter just think a powerful thought. The next thing is, you are using to mush chakra, and you are putting so much into your hand that it just makes a burst of light. The third thing is you are doing the signs wrong. It's Boar Pig Pig Goat Deer Dragon not Pig Pig Goat Deer Dragon." I do what she says. The jutsu comes out perfect.

"Hey guys I did it I did it!" I yell at them. They look over at me.

"Way to go Naruto." Yamato yells. They get up and walk over. They pat me on my back. I turn around, Sak is walking away.

"Wait S-San." She stops and turns around.

"Yes?"

"Thanks!"

"No prob."

"Do you want to go get some ramen with me?"

"No." She says walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" I run at her and tackle her to the ground.

"Hey!" She yells grabbing her hat to keep it from falling off. I fall on top of her. She lands face first.

"I'm sorry, but you always run off before we can have an actual conversation."

"So this was your solution?" She says standing up and dusting off her clothes.

"Yes, and you have to come eat with me and my comrades." I say hanging on to her leg to keep her from escaping.

"Naruto that's not the way you ask a girl out." Genma says.

"Can one of you get him off me?"

"I'll let you go if you show me your face."

"No."

"Suite yourself." I say nuzzling my nose into the back of her knee. She doesn't move. No one moves or says anything for ten minutes.

"I don't have time for this." She complains

"If you come eat ramen with me, I'll let you go, it doesn't even have to be a date."

"It won't be a date?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I will come eat ramen with you."

"Great Kakashi-Sensei is paying!" I shout letting her go.

"Okay."

"I never said I would pay." Kakashi says with his nose buried in his book.Igive him a poutyface.

"Let's go get ram-SAK-CHAN!" Hideki interrupts Naruto running up.

"Do you want to go get something to eat, with Amaya, Chojuro, and me? We were going to go get dango."

"Sorry I can't I –Ha in your face Hideki!" I yell at Hideki.

"have to train."

"What?" I ask. She said she would come eat ramen with me.

"Sorry Uzumaki but I have to train."

"But you said you would come eat with me." I say and give her a sad look.

"I know but you should go eat with people that actually like you. I hate the leaf and everyone ninja that belongs to it. The only reason I helped you with your jutsu was because you helped me with mine."

"That makes us friends." I say

"No it doesn't, it makes us even." She says then turns and walks away.


	11. Chapter 11

NEX T DAY SAKURA'S POV

I wake up with the sun blazing in my eyes. I guess I didn't close the blinds last night, it doesn't really bother me since I have my hat on. I feel something wet on my shoulder. I turn to my left and scream.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto was drooling on my shoulder. "What are you doing in my room?" He sits up smiling.

"Well I thought that maybe I was the first person you saw in the morning I could actually have a real conversation." He says grinning. Amaya bursts into my room with Mei and Tsunade, Kakashi, and Genma, and Asuma behind her.

"What happened?" Mei asks alarmed

"This idiot just surprised me that's all." I say sending a glare at Naruto

"What's your excuse this time?" Tsunade asks Naruto glaring at him with full force

"Well you see Baa-Chan S-San never has had a real conversation with me, she is always disappearing before I can get to know her. So I thought that maybe if I was here first thing in the morning she wouldn't be able to make up excuses to disappear again. But I fell asleep and might have drooled on her shoulder." Hideki who had dome up after the others bursts out laughing.

"Whatever just forget it. Don't ever speak of it again." I say. I brush past Hideki who is still cracking up. Amaya is trying to hide a smile. Mei is trying to disguise her laughter into coughing, key word trying. All my old comrades are glaring at Naruto.

"I think you should take a shower Saki-Chan." Amaya says.

After I manage to get everyone out of my room I take a shower.

When I get out I dry off. I put my hair into a bun and put my hat on, I pull on my green tube top and my black stretching shorts. Next I pull on my black workout gloves, and then pull on my knee length black ninja boots. I tie my mist headband around my neck, and walk down stairs to get breakfast.

When I get to the kitchen the only people in there, are, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Tsunade, and Kuranai.

"Good morning S-San." Greets Hinata

"Hey S." Ino says stirring the eggs.

"I see you're up." Kuranai says with a small smile.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Tenten offers

"No thanks."

"I'm very sorry about Naruto." Tsunade apologizes

"It's fine." I say though clench teeth because it was not fine, he could have saw my face or hair.

"What did Naruto do?" Karin asks curiously

"Nothing." I say quickly.

I grab an apple and sit down at the table.

"I was wondering if we could spar S-San." Hinata says quietly

"Or could you teach us a few jutsus." Ino says sitting across from me.

"Sorry but I very rarely spar with anyone but my teammates."

"Oh. Maybe another time." Tenten says hopefully

"So tell us about yourself." Kuranai says

"What do you want to know?"

"Where were you born?" –Tsunade

"Believe it or not I was born in the leaf." I look at their shocked faces laughing inside.

"Were you a ninja of the leaf or a citizen?" –Kuranai

"No comment."

"Okay, how old are you?" –Karin

"Seventeen."

"What color hair do you have?" –Hinata

"No comment."

"Do you like shopping?" –Ino

"Yes."

"What is your favorite weapon?" –Tenten

"My katanas."

"What are your skills?" –Tsunade

"No comment."

"Can you use medical nin-jutsu?" –Kuranai

"Yes."

"What color eyes do you have?" –Hinata

"Green and black."

"Why do you always keep yourself hidden?" –Ino

"No comment."

"Does anyone we know, know who you really are?" –Karin

"Someone you used to know."

"Who?" –Tsunade

"Haruno Sakura."

"You know her?" –Tenten

"Yes."

"How?" –Kuranai

"No comment."

"Are you good friends with her?" –Karin

"Very good friends, we know everything about each other." I say looking directly at Karin. She looks like she is about to pee her pants.

"Everything?" she asks frightened

"Everything. I even know why she left this pathetic village." I say still looking at Karin

"So you know?" Karin says with a fake smile. "But it is all in the past."

"Tell me about yourselves."

"I'm Hinata of the Hyuga clan. I am Kiba's girlfriend. My favorite color is blue. I have a little sister, Hanabi, and I'm on team 8."

"I'm Tenten, the weapons mistress of the leaf. My favorite color is yellow. I'm an orphan, and I'm on team Guy."

"I'm Ino, my favorite color is purple. I love shopping, and I'm on Team 10."

"I'm Karin, the Hokages apprentice. I have super strength and my favorite color is red and I'm on Team 7."

"I'm Kuranai leader of team 8, I'm a genjutsu master. My favorite color is red and I love gardens."

"I'm Tsunade the Hokage. I have super strength and healing abilities. Karin is my apprentice. My favorite color is green and I love SAKE!"


	12. Chapter 12

I walk outside not wanting to talk to them, I wander around and end up at team sevens old training grounds. How did I get here? I don't want to be here it brings back memories better left forgotten. I hear a crunching noise behind me. I spin around kunai in hand.

"Who's there?" I ask in a demanding tone.

"Just us." I hear a familiar voice say. Kakashi walks out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

"Us?" I say. Jiraiya jumps down from the tree he was in. "A sanin and the famous Kakashi Hatake of the sharigan." I slip the kunai back into my boot. "What do you want?" I finish

"Just wanting to know what you were doing here." Kakashi says raising his visible eyebrow.

"Wandering around." I answer

"Why? I thought you were with the girls." Says Jiraiya

"They wouldn't stop asking me questions, so I left."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you don't like them?" Kakashi says tucking away his book

"That too." I say the shadow of my hat hiding my tiny smile.

"They told me that you know my old student Sakura Haruno."

"Yeah so? Why do you care, I mean you did abandon her." I say coldly

"I don't know who you think you are kid but that is no way to talk to an ally." Says a voice behind me. I turn around, Asuma, Guy, Genma, Kotetsu, Yamato, Izumo, Ebisu are standing there.

"You will never be my allies." I hiss. I turn to walk away when Genma grabs my shoulder, spins me to face him, and slaps me. I fall to the ground my hood coming off in the process. I try to cover my face so they can't see who I am but it's too late.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asks/whispers

"You just made a very big mistake." I say quietly but loud enough for them to hear me. "MISUKAGE!" I scream doing a hand sign. I put my hood back on. I can see the Misukage in the distant it looks like, rookie ten, team Guy, Shizune, Tsunade, Kuranai, my team, and the elders are behind her.

"What is wrong?" Mei-Sama asks

"I'm going home. We don't need this pathetic village as an ally." I tell her

"What happened?" She says sighing

"What does it matter what happened, if Sak-Chan says we should go home then we should go home." Hideki says. I silently thank him.

"You four listen to me; we are allying with this village end of discussion." Ao-Sensei says sternly, whacking us on the head.

"Misukage, Sak-Chan-"whines Amaya "Just drop it Amay-Chan, they obviously don't value our opinion. Sak-Chan can end the peace treaty when she becomes Misukage." Interrupts Chojuro

"But- Enough buts Amay-Chan, Chojuro is right." Hideki says interrupting Amaya.

"S-San why don't you want to ally with us?" Naruto says sadly looking down.

"How many times do I have to tell you Uzumaki, I hate this village and the shinobi in it and always will. You are just a pathetic ninja with a silly dream of becoming Hokage." (sorry Naruto fans, I don't think Naruto's dream is silly, I just made sakura say it becomes it makes the story better.)

"How can you say that Pink Shadow-San?" Ino yells at me. "In all of the reports and stories I have heard they all say you are all about comrades, but I guess those were just lies."

"I am all about comrades." I tell Ino calmly

"Then why would you call Naruto pathetic?" Hinata yells without stuttering

"You guys seem to be forgetting something." I say

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Karin says with her pig like nose all scrunched up making her look even more like a pig.

"You aren't my comrades." I walk away, Hideki, Amaya, and Chojuro follow suit.


	13. Chapter 13

(I have decided that instead of green eyes Amaya will have blue eyes.)

Today is the day that Ao-Sensei and Mei-Sama are leaving. I know that what I said to my old teammates was cruel but it was true and I felt good about it. I don't think my old sensei's told anyone it's me yet. I think they don't really believe it's me.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in." I yell. I just got up so I'm in my pj's but I just throw on my hat since my hair is still in a bun. Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, Guy, Yamato, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Jiraiya walk in.

"Can I help you?" I say coldly

"Is it really you Sakura?" Guy bursts out

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say walking to my suitcase

"Please Sakura." Kakashi whispers. Amaya walks into the room.

"Hey Saki what uniform are you wearing today? Whoa what's going on in here?" She says looking around.

"Is the Pink Shadow Sakura?" Genma asks Amaya. She looks over to me.

"I'll let you decide Saki." She says and walks out

"Are you?" Asuma asks.

"Am I what?" I smirk

"Are you Sakura?" Asuma says exasperated

"No."

"Don't lie!" Jiraiya says

"If you guys already knew the answer then why did you come ask me?"

"It can't be true." Kotetsu says shaking his head

"Oh it's true all right." Hideki says coming out of my bathroom. He's still brushing his teeth. I look at the toothbrush.

"IS THAT MY TOOTHBRUSH?" I say trembling in anger

"Yeah you said I could use it."

"I SAID YOU COULD YOU MY TOOTHPASTE!" I scream

"Okay. You can have it back. Geez you get angry over the smallest things." He says holding out my toothbrush that still has his spit and toothpaste on it.

"Keep it." I say trying to control my anger.

"Okay." Hideki says going back into the bathroom

"Now what were we talking about." I say. Kakashi flash steps over to me. I saw that move coming but don't try to move. He takes my hat off. My hair tumbles down. I smirk at him.

"Long time no see Hatake." I say still smirking

"Sakura." He says like he still can't believe I'm alive.

"I would appreciate it if you gave me back my hat." He slowly hands me my hat

"Thanks, now, get out." I say waving my hand at the door. They don't move. I shrug a tad bit annoyed. I get out my cameo pants and green sports bra and black ninja combat boots and my short fingerless black workout gloves and my black mist headband. I slip out of my pj pants and top. I know I should be worried since there are guys in the room. But I have spent so much time with my mist team, that I am very comfortable dressing around guys. And it's not like I'm taking off everything, I leave my bra and undies on. The guys jaws drop down. I can't help but smirk, they remind me of my fan clubs in the mist. Hideki decides to come out. He laughs when he sees the guys faces. Blood comes gushing out of their noses. I give them a weird look. Amaya and Chojuro come in when they hear Hideki.

"So Uniform #1." Amaya says. I nod. She walks back to her room and grabs her suitcase and drags it back in. She gets out her blue cameo pants, that look exactly like my except for the colors, then she gets out a dark blue sports bra, her black ninja combat boots, and her black fingerless workout gloves. She is just like me, we have changed so many times in front of Hideki, Chojuro, and Ao-Sensei, on mission, that we don't care about dressing in front of guys, unless we are taking off our underclothes or we know that the guys are immature. Amaya takes off her pj's and puts on her clothes. Chojuro takes one look at the guys and sighs.

"Sometimes I think you guys are too laid-back." He mutters

* * *

_**I will update once I get at least six reviews on this chapter.**_


End file.
